In wireless communication systems, Angle-of-Arrival (AoA) heatmaps are used to determine a location of a target wireless device based on signals received from the target wireless device at one or more fixed wireless devices. For example, in an IEEE 802.11 wireless location area network (WLAN), a wireless client device can be located based on signals received at multiple access points from the client device.
AoA heatmaps are very precise Euclidean distances from each antenna on the access point. Each antenna heatmap is represented by a predetermined number of bins in a two-dimensional array, where each bin represents a predetermined area, e.g., 2 by 2 square feet. When the access point has multiple antennas, which is often the case for location applications, the amount of data needed to be stored for all the antenna heatmaps can be substantial.